The superordinate objective of this proposal is to identify the relation of vulnerability factors to adolescent alcohol use and other salient adolescent problem behaviors. The proposal has three specific aims, each embedded within the study's two-year, four-wave longitudinal research design. The three specific aims are: (1) to identify and assess the functional relatedness of adolescent vulnerability factors to adolescent patterns of alcohol use, delinquent behaviors, and psychosocial adjustment; (2) to determine the causal priority and time-ordered relations or vulnerability factors to patterns of alcohol use, delinquent behavior, and psychosocial adjustment; and (3) to examine the cross-temporal relationships between depressive symptomatology and problem drinking among adolescents, and to test whether there are gender differences in these relationships. Subjects would consist of 10th and 11th graders (300 each) who would be surveyed in classroom groups, and their primary caregiver who would be surveyed by mail. Vulnerability factors assessed would include family history of alcoholism (and/or other psychiatric disorders), current parental depression, major adolescent life event stressors, measures of adolescent conflict with peers and with family members, temperament attributes, and perceived peer and family social support. Descriptive statistical analyses would be conducted to compare data of the current sample with data of regional and national samples, and to examine distributional characteristics and bivariate associations among variables. Standard statistical models (e.g., ANOVA, multiple regression, discriminant function analysis) would be used to investigate cross-sectional interrelations among variables and causal modeling (via LISREL or EQS) would be used to model longitudinal patterns of covariation.